Bondage
by static-harmony
Summary: Naruto is a masochist and Sasuke is his sadist. Sometimes Sasuke wonders if they're meant for each other, but squashes that instantly, their relationship, if that's what this is, doesn't have feelings.


**Authors Note: This is a PWP, I'm dead serious, no plot... well not much of one. Warnings are; bondage, S&M, B&D, etc. Pretty much anything masochistic worthy. I'm only putting warnings in this one because of what it entails. **

**Disclaimer: Really? You'd think people would know by now that Naruto doesn't belong to me, but his body belongs to Sasuke and Sasuke alone. Duh.**

**Dedication: for xXMikomiUchihaXx who asked for a SasuNaru lemon, and I wanted to write bondage, so this is what we have. =D**

+o+o+**  
**

"I'm going to make you cum without even touching you." Sasuke said to the blonde shinobi currently handcuffed by all four limbs to a bed.

Naruto moaned into his gage that was made out of a pair of Sasuke's boxers and writhed.

Naruto was a hardcore masochist; it's one of the many things Naruto has spent his whole life hiding from lovers. Until Sasuke.

During one training match between the two ninja, Naruto started to get an erection. Sasuke noticed this and decided to play with his new toy.

Naruto instantly submitted to him without even realizing it.

Naruto had been Sasuke's bitch ever sense, not that Naruto really minded.

Sasuke, who was still fully clothed, stood to the left side of the bed and stared down at Naruto's naked, shaking form with an insane smile on his face.

These were a few of the only moments that Sasuke ever smiled, when he was torture pleasure out of Naruto's body.

Naruto choked back a sob as Sasuke pulled out his favorite whip; it was made out of metal and bit into the skin enough to make it bleed more than any other whip.

Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto sob through his gag before swinging the whip through the air and slapping it down hard onto Naruto's left thigh.

Naruto let out a strangled moan/cry as the pain lit up his body and his erection immediately sprang to life.

Sasuke smiled as he drug the whip across Naruto's chest before swinging the whip down again onto Naruto's other thigh. Naruto let out a sob again as the tears began to flow out of his eyes.

He was so ashamed that his body was enjoying this, his erection was already red and weeping and Sasuke had just started. Naruto knew by the end of this he will probably have came at least five times.

Sasuke moved to straddle the blonde boy, and Naruto hissed as Sasuke sat down right onto the cuts on each of his thighs.

Sasuke leaned down and bit the shell of Naruto's ear before whispering, "I know how much your love his dobe. Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much."

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his ear and then began trying to thrust upwards towards Sasuke's warm body.

"Nope." Sasuke said before pushing Naruto's hip back down sharply and swinging the whip down gracefully onto Naruto's stomach.

Naruto arched off the bed at the impact and gasped for air before moaning loudly through the gag, slightly choking on it.

Naruto knew that no matter how bad he choked on the gag, Sasuke wouldn't take it off until the end, just to hear Naruto climax the last time, with Sasuke's dig shoved deep inside him.

Sasuke leapt off Naruto and threw the whip into a corner. Naruto knew what was coming next, Sasuke always used the same items, he had sense this began six months ago.

Sasuke enjoyed these moments, he knew deep down that he felt more for Naruto than this, and he knew the dobe felt the same, but neither of them was willing to take it past this. Sasuke was a sadist, which matched Naruto's personality well. Sasuke enjoyed inflicting pain, he liked being in control of someone, and Naruto liked being in control.

Sometimes Sasuke wondered if they were made for each other, but squashed those ideas instantly; feelings didn't happen in their relationship, if that's what the hell this was.

Sasuke grabbed the next item he was going to use and walked towards the bed. Sasuke knew that this was one of the nicer things of their night, so he liked to get it over with fast. Deep down, Sasuke thinks that he does this as a symbol of his affection for the blue-eyed dobe sometimes.

Different colored candles have meanings, the first time they did this, Sasuke used a red candle, and specifically meant it to mean that this was about sex, nothing else.

Naruto noticed the change in candle colors and at first thought that it was because Sasuke used the other one completely, but after a while he started thinking of the meanings of the colors and realized that it probably meant something entirely different.

A few times after the first red candle had been used, Sasuke used a green candle. Sasuke had meant it to mean jealousy, because Sasuke was more jealous of Naruto than anyone knew that was another reason Sasuke enjoyed these moments when Naruto was completely at his will.

After the green candle had used up, Sasuke used a blue candle, which was used to promote the feeling of peace between them.

Next had been a orange candle, which Sasuke had used in hopes that Naruto was starting to understand the meanings, orange was for the ability to speak ones mind, even if not allowed.

After that had been a pink candle, was for friendship, but also for romance. Sasuke figured someday he might have to explain all these meanings to Naruto, but for now he just hoped the dobe knew the things he wouldn't, couldn't, say out loud.

The last time they had been together, Sasuke had used a yellow candle. Which Naruto looked up after realizing the colors of the candles changed as time went on, and found the meaning for it. The only thing that Naruto could think he'd use it for would be for unity, because each time they did this, they unified themselves in ways no one else ever could.

As Sasuke walked towards the bed, he was holding a red candle, which Naruto knew mean something along the lines of sex/love. Naruto just couldn't figure out which meaning it was meant to say this time.

Sasuke lit the candle with a box of matches that was placed on the night stand and moved to sit on Naruto's thighs again, which caused the blonde shinobi to wince again.

Sasuke smirked again and started rocking his hips against Naruto's which caused him to wince at the pain and moan at the pleasure at the same time.

After the candle had produced a sufficient enough amount of wax, Sasuke proceed to tip it slowly to leak some of the wax onto Naruto's tan chest.

Naruto arched as it connected with his skin. Hot wax wasn't all that painful, but Sasuke sat on Naruto's throbbing erection every time which made it so much better.

Sasuke trailed a line of wax around Naruto's chest in the shape of an S before pouring some around his navel and then some inside, which caused Naruto to arch even further against his bonds that cut into his wrists.

Sasuke tried to hold back a moan that threatened to escape as Naruto thrust up into his erection, so instead of moaning he just sucked in a long stream of breath and held it until Naruto's body slumped and fell back down.

After the wax had burnt Naruto's skin, Sasuke pulled out the kunai he kept in his bedside table drawer and started to scrape the already hardened wax off his 'lover'.

Naruto felt the blade slightly pierce his skin and then back off and moaned before thrashing his head around and lifting his stomach to make it puncture more.

Sasuke lifted the kunai before it could do any real damage; sure Sasuke was trained in basic medic-nin training, but not enough to save Naruto if the kunai actually punctured his body. Naruto whined in protest but Sasuke ignored him and held him down with his left hand while he scraped the wax off with the kunai in his right.

After Sasuke got all the wax off, he cut a long but not deep cut down Naruto's stomach, enough to make it bleed but not enough to cause serious damage before leaning down and capture Naruto's left nipple between his teeth.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke trailed his tongue from his nipple to the cut that was quickly flowing blood onto his tanned skin.

Sasuke began to lap at the cut and bite random spots on Naruto's chest until he had completely cleaned the chest of any visible trace of blood.

Sasuke had a blood fetish; they had discovered it after their fourth 'meeting' and it continued ever sense then. Sasuke enjoyed the taste of blood, especially Naruto's, which he thought tasted better than anything in the world.

After finishing his quest of Naruto's firmly toned chest, Sasuke got up off Naruto, which was slightly hard because the cuts on Naruto's thighs had been bleeding as he sat on them and had dried while Sasuke was sitting on them, so Sasuke stood up sharply and pulled himself off, which caused the cuts to start bleeding once more and Naruto to wince at the pain a moment before moaning loudly.

Naruto's erection was even harder if that was possible. Naruto always found it beyond erotic when Sasuke licked blood off his chest, it wasn't pain, but it was beyond sinful.

Sasuke trekked across the room to the chest sitting next to his dresser and opened it, inside were all Sasuke's items for these 'meetings'. They included various pairs of handcuffs, 5 whips, a bag of metal clips, tons of candles in different colors, feathers; which were rarely used, and multiple dildos in many shapes and sizes, which were also rarely used. Sasuke liked the feel of pressing into Naruto's tight un-prepped hole.

Sasuke was extremely hard at the moment and was contemplating whether or not to just fuck Naruto into the mattress so hard he could no longer move or to start torturing him again.

Sasuke pulled out a bag of clips and decided to do one more thing before sliding into Naruto's tight heat.

So he snapped the lid of the chest closed and walked back over to Naruto who was breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

Sasuke snapped his dobe back to reality by slamming himself down onto Naruto's thighs again but down far enough that Naruto's red aching cock was still untouched, which caused Naruto to whine in frustration, even thought he loved it at the same time.

Sasuke opened the bag and pulled a clip out before grabbing Naruto's left ball sac and placing the clip onto it, which cause Naruto to scream in pain/pleasure and turn red. After Naruto's spasm died down, Sasuke grabbed another clip and placed it on Naruto's right ball sac and watched as the blonde shinobi thrashed around on the bed screaming again.

Sasuke grabbed a few more clips out of the bag which he pinned to Naruto's nipples, chest, and thighs before taking two more and clipping one on each side of Naruto's dick.

Naruto was in tears by now but still moaning and thrashing around.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a husky voice.

Naruto opened his lust/pain filled blue eyes and stared into Sasuke's black ones.

Naruto let out another choked sob as Sasuke began pulling the pins off roughly. Each pull of a pin caused Naruto to spasm and let more tears fall out of his eyes, of course, the ones on his dick were the last to be pulled off, and they were also the roughest.

By the time Sasuke had pulled all the pins off, which totaled in 17 pins, Naruto was a wreck and was sobbing and begging Sasuke to fuck him as hard as possible.

Sasuke smirked and placed the clips back into the bag before shutting it and tossing it towards the trunk.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke stood up on the bed and stripped off his clothing as slow as possible.

Sasuke was beautiful in Naruto's eyes and honestly, Naruto wished he could just tell him that, but he never did.

Sasuke threw each piece of clothing onto a pile on the floor before settling down on top of Naruto again and shoving himself inside Naruto's puckered ass hole as fast and hard as humanly possible.

Naruto started sobbing and moaning again before choking once again on his gag. Which Sasuke quickly reached up and pulled out before throwing the soaked fabric to the floor.

"Sasuke" Naruto choked out through his sobs and his dry mouth and throat.

Sasuke bit down hard on Naruto's jugular before thrusting in as hard and fast as the first time.

Naruto cried out and struggled against his bonds which were biting into his skin so far they were begging to bleed.

"Sasuke please" Naruto sobbed out before screaming as Sasuke hit is prostrate.

Sasuke lifted his head before placing both hands on the headboard about Naruto's head and thrusting harder into Naruto's un-prepped and throbbing hole.

Naruto was screaming and moaning and sobbing all at the same time and Sasuke stood true to his promise and did not once touch Naruto's erection, which was driving the young battered and bleeding shinobi insane.

Naruto knew he was close; he was beyond close at this point. He was still shocked that through all of this he had yet to come, probably because when Sasuke did something that caused Naruto to get so close, he'd stop and move away which gave Naruto enough time to recover before the next set of torture.

Sasuke continued to thrust into Naruto's ass as fast as possible until Naruto yanked against his handcuffs which caused the right one to break loose from the headboard. Naruto instantly wrapped his free arm around Sasuke and whispered 'I love you' into the black haired shinobi's ear before coming hard and fast all over his and Sasuke's stomach, screaming his name.

Sasuke who had been shocked at Naruto's words and extremely turned on, came as soon as Naruto started clamping down on his dick. Sasuke moaned Naruto's name and continued thrusting to ride out his orgasm before slumping down on Naruto and pulling out slowly.

Naruto whimpered at the feeling, both of loosing Sasuke's dick in his ass and from the twinge of pain.

When Naruto and Sasuke both came down from their high, Sasuke stood up and pulled his boxers on, not the ones that had been Naruto's gag, and walked into the bathroom to get a wet cloth.

Sasuke returned with a wet cloth and then un-handcuffed each of Naruto's limbs from the bed posts before wiping the blonde teen down to remove blood and semen. First he wiped down each of Naruto's wrists and then his ankles, which hadn't gotten as badly hurt as the rest of his body.

Then he wiped down Naruto's chest which was covered in blood and semen mixed. Then wiped down Naruto's thighs before using his limited knowledge of medic-ninjutsu to heal the deepest cuts.

He then pulled a pair of boxers onto Naruto while the other boy just laid their watching him. Naruto never understood why Sasuke took so good care of him after their 'meetings'. But he did, every time sense this started. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist as the other boy started to move away and pulled him down.

Sasuke let out a small noise as he was grabbed and pulled onto the bed but said nothing.

Naruto held Sasuke in his arms and the other boy just sighed contently and held Naruto back.

"Did you mean it?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke said nothing but leaned up and kissed Naruto before mumbling "Me too" into his lips.

Naruto smiled brightly before pulling the blanket at the bottom of Sasuke's bed over them and curling himself around Sasuke's smaller form.

+o+o+

**END**

**Note: I know this ending is cheesy and I apologize. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. **


End file.
